Dreams Always Come True
by 21goddessofsugar12
Summary: Everyone has a dream, Iggy wants to be able to see, Nudge wants parents, but most importantly, Fang wants Max to know how much he loves her. Everyone's dreams are coming true. What about Fang? [MaxFang]
1. Iggy's Dream Come True

I was blushing like crazy - what had I done? We were family, we weren't friends, I was the mother, I had to take care of everyone - but then again, I was fourteen for God's sake. I'm not a mother - I'm just a kid! I shouldn't be playing mother... should I?

Well, the whole reason I feel like this is because I'm sitting here, with Fang looking at me like I was some kind of _idiot _(and hey, maybe I was - but that's not really the point). I knew that in a few seconds he'd scowl at me and call me stupid, questioning why the _hell_ I just did that.

Did what you're probably thinking...? Well, me and Fang were not-blood-related family - we were practically brother and sister. And now? How 'bout... 'not anymore'. I just kissed him, not really a proper kiss though, but we were linked by the lips for a couple of seconds, if you get what I mean. There was still silence... Nudge looks like she's bursting to ask a million questions in 0.1 seconds. Fast talker - really, she is.

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. "Sorry..." I muttered, my voice muffled from my hands. There was another long, long, L-O-N-G (and I mean it) silence. Fang was probably still in the same position, just looking at Gazzy or Nudge in complete _utter_ disbelief.

This is the thing, OK... I kissed him, because it felt _right_ (the voice did NOT tell me too, honest...). God, it was so damn right I actually kissed him until I realised he was in pain. He seemed to have forgotten too - faker.

"What's going on?" a voice squeaked - Angel was back, water in a little bucket she and Gazzy had bought (and hadn't used yet) to make little sandcastles like Iggy. There was still total silence, I couldn't _believe _this, they were practically _torturing_ me with this long, boring (and embarrassing) silence.

They were kinda obviously expecting _me_ to answer that question. Even though I couldn't see a thing with my hands covering my face. I didn't know what do say - should I just say 'me and Fang kissed - how stupid does that make me?' or should I lie? I chose the second one, because I'm funny like that...

I removed my hands from my face and realised that everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer (does that make me physic? I think not). "Nothing, Angel, nothing, but give Fang his water."

Angel answered instantly. "You're lying."

"I am _not_," I scowled. "Don't you know it's_ rude _to read people's minds, Angel? Why don't you learn how to respect people's privacy and leave me alone!" That was pretty harsh, obviously, and I'd never lashed out at Angel like that before, ever. She looked at me, shocked, and so did everyone else. I got _so_ annoyed with everyone, I jumped up off the rock, and slammed a gun I managed to steal off an Eraser on the floor, and ran towards the cave - tears forming in my eyes.

WHY did everyone else treat me like an idiot! I didn't turn back, I could bare to look at anyone... I slammed my head on a rock, pain shooting through me. I clutched my head, moaning. Maybe I was stupid... maybe they all had a point, all I wanted to do was be alone for a minute, staring at my converse, hoping the bright pinkness would inspire me to do _something_ smart and_ something_ everyone else would respect.

_**They do respect you Max, everyone in the flock loves you for a different reason - you might not realise it, but Fang does too, so does Iggy, even if they don't show it. Chin up, remember that Angel is only young, she'll learn not to read people's minds and stay out of everyone's business. Your still young too, you have to be strong. What you did wasn't stupid, you took a risk, and you've proved that you aren't always that predictable - they thought they could read you like a book, but they can't. Remember that.**_

Oh _hell _no. They voice was back. Some people get cool mind-reading powers, like Angel, some people get to be the best at making bombs and lighting fires. And, hey, Fang can read_ me_ like a book all the time. That one must have shocked him a lot. But _some_ people (a.k.a: ME!) get these stupid, annoying voices in their heads that go 'blah, blah, blah' constantly. Damn.

I can remember everything in the past, I have a good memory like that. Wow, go and brag Max - but, no, really I do. Mainly, I remember Angel, Gazzy and me playing together, watching Iggy making bombs, but most importantly, arguing with Fang.

Ha-ha, arguing with Fang, breaking bones, suffering a _lot _of pain, and verbal abuse. It was funny now, we actually get on. Remind me to thank Angel later for getting kidnapped by Erasers and nearly being killed. I better not forget…

"Max…" a slightly sad voice called.

_Oh God! Could I ever be alone? _Iggy stepped forward. I knew Fang would send him, he knew that I could trust Iggy because he couldn't read my facial expressions, couldn't read my mind or _see _me.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't care if Iggy was taken aback, I looked into his white eyes, and suddenly the weirdest thing happened.

Iggy originally had blue eyes – these beautiful blue eyes. It was such a shame to see him come back to his _cage_ one day telling us he couldn't see out of his left eye. The next day, his vision went completely.

He hadn't cried in four years, he never cries, I've never seen him cry. But now he was crying, and somehow it cleared his vision…

I don't know how… but his white eyes suddenly turned blue, it was pale, but he could see. He looked around and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Iggy?" I questioned in a low voice. "Iggy, how many fingers am I holding up?" I asked him. When he'd told us he was totally blind, we didn't believe him, we thought it would clear in time, and every day we'd ask him how many fingers we were holding up.

"Four," he told me, squinting. "I-I-I can see!" He was so happy, I was happy too; I almost forgot Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were outside, just waiting for me to come out with Iggy.

I would have given anything to see Iggy happy again. And he was happy now… I flung my arms around him, and when I let go of him I started to cry too.

Next thing I know, Nudge is at the mouth of the cage, staring at Iggy. "Your- your eyes, they're blue!"

"I can see!" he grinned.


	2. Night by the Dying Flames

Wanna know something funny about me? I'm never optimistic, not once in my life have I looked at something bad in a good and humorous way.

When we found out Iggy was blind, not one – absolutely no one – said "Oh no, Iggy's blind, but what the hell, at least we have five more pairs of eyes to use…"

Fang wasn't happy. He stood in the corner scowling; Angel approached me a couple of minutes later, and dragged me to a corner.

"Fang really wants to know why you kissed him," Angel whispered. She hadn't forgiven her, but she still spoke to me about it.

"I dunno, I don't really want to speak about it right now, though," I told her, falling on to my knees. "And I'm really sorry… for yelling at you honey, I just… I just got annoyed; I didn't know what I was doing…"

"I know, I was reading your mind…" Angel said, smiling a little.

We were getting really annoyed with _each other_ by the time we were outside Nudge's place. We'd gone straight from the beach to find her house, she couldn't wait to go to the Institute, she had/wanted to go to her house straight away instead if causing trouble.

Gazzy and Nudge were constantly bellowing at each other, and Fang wouldn't stop staring at me like I was some kind of alien.

"Stop it, Fang!" I yelled at him at one point. "Will you stop looking at me like that? It's annoying me SO much!"

He frowned. He mumbled something that wasn't audible, and continued to fly behind me.

We stopped at a cabin; everyone had showered, eaten and slept before they set off again the next morning.

Not much happened during their stay, but I and Fang did have the smallest argument. Well… big-small… Oh whatever, it was a HUGE argument… I still can't believe the cabin is still in pieces.

Sigh… just like old times.

He was sitting on the floor in front of the fire chatting with Iggy, who just couldn't believe he could see, and got easily distracted by colours. Iggy sat in between me and Fang (who were totally ignoring each other) and hummed to himself. I'm sure he was hyper – no, really.

Fang was watching the fire… and suddenly.

"I hate you," he grunted at me. "Why the hell did you have to go and ruin everything like that? It's really proved how ungrateful you are!"

I never saw it coming, Fang would never tell me he hated me, sometimes it was just the odd fight, (the odd extremely violent fight) but he'd never told me he hated me.

"Fang there are _children _in the room," I reminded him, making sure he minded his language (something he never usually did).

Iggy immediately left. He could finally see, and one of the first things he was going to see was _definitely _not going to be me and Fang fighting. As long as he could help it.

Fang – I love him, I really do. He's probably one of the best people I've ever met, he's interesting and he's saved my life way too many times for me to hate him.

We can always tell what each other is going to say, but never what each other feels or thinks. That's Angel's job.

I don't see how anyone could hate Fang. He was handsome, strong and intelligent, just great.

He was more of an outcast though, he didn't like to take part, he just wanted to live a decent life and then die, and I knew it. If the flock hadn't met, he probably would have killed himself. And I'll admit, I would have done the same thing too.

But when he stared at me, there was so much anger in his eyes, I had no idea why… why was he so angry? It was _just_ a kiss.

Ohhhhh, yeah right.

We were family. Brothers and sisters don't kiss each other like I kissed Fang, it was just wrong. But then again… we weren't really family. We just called each other family. Angel and Gazzy told me that no matter what, we'd always be family, and nothing would change that.

This so did!

It really seemed to matter that he got an answer. "Why the hell did you kiss me?" he demanded.

"I-" I frowned. "Why do you want to know anyway, it's not like it's that important anyway!"

"It is!" he nearly screamed at me. He was losing it, and when Fang lost it, it was _not _pretty. It was like a hurricane, there isn't another way to describe it.

"It just felt right…" I admitted. "I didn't want to lose you after what Ari did to you, so I just… did it." I shrugged and messed with the laces of my converse.

There was silence. I heard Iggy getting into bed, and Gazzy snoring somewhere else. Angel and Nudge never snored, spoke in their sleep or sleep-walked, can you believe Nudge doesn't talk in her sleep?

"Is that why?" he asked me finally. "It's stupid."

If Fang didn't have scratches all over his face from where Ari had clawed him, and if his face wasn't bruised from where his face had hit the rock, I would have slapped him. Really hard.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked him. "Why are you being anbastard and trying to boss me around all the time?"

He replied calmly. "Maybe it's because I just like you," he muttered, before leaving me alone staring into the dying flames of the fire.


End file.
